Stars at Night
by DarkEagle69
Summary: "Well maybe you can eat me." The look on her face was serious. Harry wasn't sure if she meant that. Maybe she was just kidding. Well, she did spend a lot of time with him perhaps it had actually crossed her mind; besides he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. Discover what happens when Harry and Luna spend a lot of time together just before new years. Sexy ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making profit from any of the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: Hey guys I came to the sudden realisation that Christmas went flying by and I forgot to write a story for it like I wanted to so I guess all I can say now is that I hope you can enjoy a new year substitution. This will not be particularly long but hopefully that doesn't make it any less enjoyable. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

Darkness, his ever-doting companion, wherever he looked there it was. All he wanted, right now, was peace but his malevolent friend always found a way to ruin that. At this moment in time he would just have to figure a way to deal with it because he had to glue a smile on his face or face the wrath of the mother Weasley.

Harry was currently sitting down having just received a hot cup of tea and was listening to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley go on about the new year's party that George was going to throw. George being George it was going to be spectacular and of course everyone was invited, not that he knew what that meant any more. So many people had died everyone seemed like a handful of people these days.

Looking down at his cup of tea he noticed how dark it was, he reached for the pot of milk on the table in front of him and tried to fix his problem. A single drop of milk fell out and plonked right in the centre of his tea. He watched it slowly sink down to the bottom of the cup, barely changing the colour of his refreshment. How he wished it had made an effect but all it had done was get sucked into the pit.

"Oh, Harry dear I am so sorry let me just get you some milk," she said stopping his stream of thoughts in their tracks. His head snapped up to look at her as she got up to leave. He glanced back down at the cup. What was the point, it's not like there was that much space left in the cup for milk anyway. A sigh escaped his lips, perhaps he should just go home, he always felt better when he got a chance to clear his head with a couple of laps around the quidditch pitch.

"So, Harry what do you think?" He whipped his eyes up once more to find Ginny looking intently at him. He really needed to stop staring at his tea, it was going to get him into trouble. Digging deep Harry found that smile he had buried so long ago and plastered it back onto his face. His mask slipped back on and he jumped right into the conversation.

"Well, I am definitely looking forward to spending a night at yet another legendary Weasley party." Ginny beamed back at him before launching into yet another rant on all the work she put in to make sure it was spectacular. His work done Harry slipped back into his mind, occasionally nodding and humming in agreement. She probably didn't realise it but her inability to ever even realise that he sometimes wanted to be alone, contributed to him not restarting their relationship after that little inconvenience with Voldermort.

He continued to accept her torrent of words, smiling when Mrs. Weasley walked in. Accepting the minute amount of milk added to his tea he clutched the cup close to his chest, keeping it between him and the females of the Weasley clan. Their preferred weapons of choice was charm and he already knew he was vulnerable to it, if he wasn't careful he would trapped in their nest until the party started.

Ginny shifted in her seat her arm brushing up against his. Still fully engaged in the conversation she turned to look at him, brushing her long hair over her shoulder revealing her lusciously long neck. He stared directly at the point where her neck reached her collar bone. He tried so hard not to think about the number of times he had places his lips there, how it had made her moan and how she had always immediately grabbed him when he did it.

Harry abruptly stood up, his wand pushing against his robes. He mumbled something about getting ready about the party before rushing out of the Burrow. He slammed the kitchen door behind him and stopped. He bent over and leant on his knees. Harry struggled to get breath into his lungs, the world was starting to flash past him at high speed. He forced himself to stand up take a deep breath and apparated away from the woman who it seemed would never stop trying to entice him.

Harry popped into existence on an alley way just off the Strand in muggle London. He spun around making sure that nobody was in the alley with him before pointing his wand at himself and changing his clothes to suit his surroundings. Slipping out into the crowd Harry walked past Charing Cross and down towards Waterloo bridge.

Muggle London always made Harry more at ease, the crowd of people that moved as one weaving in and out of each other. The faceless mass was made of individuals no one felt the need to talk to him, in fact nobody even knew who he was, the muggles gave him the freedom to just be like everyone else.

Harry broke from the crowd and strolled into an interesting little restaurant. As he walked in the first thing he noticed was the sign, it has neon lights his eyes were always drawn to them, they were like magic the way the words would bend all over the place. A waitress with an apron wrapped around her skirt approached him and led him to his usual spot at the back. He slid into the booth and ordered himself an Oreo milkshake and some fries before the waitress could even offer him the menu.

Once she had trotted away to deal with his order Harry relaxed into the long chair that came with the booth. Glancing around to make sure he wouldn't be spotted he pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to a friend asking if they wanted to join him. It was curious actually his Patronus had the habit of changing back and forth from his usual stag to a hare. If he was honest with himself he had no idea why, at some point he would ask Hermione what it meant.

A minute later the waitress reappeared with a plate of fries and tall glass of milkshake. She placed the meal in front of Harry who looked at it in surprise. His fries had been arranged in an elaborate spiral pattern that was so intricate it should have really been in a museum.

"Wow, Claire you have outdone yourself yet again," Harry said to the waitress who was now blushing at his side.

"Well you come here so often I thought that I could make your usual order a bit more special for you." Harry smiled. He honestly thought it was special just because she brought it not that he knew how to tell Claire that.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate it," he said whilst grabbing his fork to tuck in. Claire took this as her signal to leave, telling Harry if he needed anything else she would be at the bar. He watched her walk away blushing when she turned to look back at him.

"She is quite pretty. I think she would rather like to kiss you." Harry jumped whipping his wand out to see Luna standing beside him twirling her hair around her finger. She always did that. He got scared every time. Sure, he had invited her but he was a bit distracted when she came in.

Harry got up and hugged Luna before inviting her to sit with him. She slipped into the booth next to him and reached for the fries on his plate. She grabbed a handful dunked them in his milkshake and stuffed them in her mouth.

"I still think that is disgusting Luna," Harry muttered shaking his head. The strange combinations of food that Luna would eat had been a topic of debate for the two for the last few months. She refused to be sensible and eat the things on the menu in the way that the chef had intended. It was, as she liked to put it, going to down her food pipe so she could pick in what order it went.

"Well if you would just try it perhaps it would not be such a mystery for you," she replied going for another handful of fries.

"You really do need to be more open minded about things Harry." Hary always thought that he was rather open minded but he drew the line when it came to the things he put in his mouth. What was the point in eating something if the thought of it made him want to gag.

"Why should I, in what sane world does a person mix something sweet with something salty?" Luna paused for a second before she burst into a fit of laughter. Harry had no idea what was so funny and was waiting for Luna to explain. When she saw the quizzical look on his face she started laughing all over again.

"For the love of Merlin, what is so funny Luna?" Harry whispered irritably. Luna whipped a lone tear from the corner of her eye before looking directly at Harry. She watched him intently, her lips curling up into that perfect smile.

"I bet you taste sweet and salty." Harry looked at her nonplussed. He racked his brain for what she could possibly mean. Then it hit him, his face dropped right down in his waiting palm at which point Luna giggled once more. She really was disgusting sometimes. He put his head on the table too mortified to look at his friend.

Luna carried on munching away at his fries, clearly enjoying the torment she was putting her friend through. He looked up at her smug face and new he would never live this down, Gryffindor or not he was not brave enough to reply to her comment. Instead he went to eat some of his food only to find that Luna had already finished it all. He groaned.

"Luna, I was really looking forward to eating that." Without even waiting for him to move onto the next sentence Luna pounced.

"Well maybe you can eat me." The look on her face was serious. Harry wasn't sure if she meant that. Maybe she was just kidding. Well she did spend a lot of time with him perhaps it had actually crossed her mind; besides he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. Maybe she tasted sweet too. What if she moaned when he did it. Harry peeked back at her, his cheeks growing hot. She was laughing again. It had been months and he still couldn't get use to the way she said literally everything that was on her mind.

After his defeat of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Harry had become a hero off the wizarding world for a second time. Everyone who talked to him looked at him as if he was Dumbledore or something. He found it all a bit disconcerting having people tread lightly around him as if joking around the saviour was committing an act of blasphemy. It was why he found himself in Luna's presence more and more, despite her filthy mind. She treated him exactly the same as she had when they were in school, the only difference now is that they were both a bit older.

The pair willed away the early hours of the afternoon tucked away in the corner of a diner laughing and joking with one another. Well it was more Luna laughing and Harry blushing every other sentence, but he enjoyed her company all the same. The hoard of tourists died down and Harry and Luna decided to step back into the world both gleaming after a lovely lunch.

"So, Harry are you going to take me home?" Luna asked, "You did make me come all this way to see you." Harry didn't even know why she asked any more she knew that he would, he always did. He led her back into the alley and offered his hand to Luna who grabbed it and whisked them away.

Harry tensed as he was pushed out of the tiny tube, he landed hard and started to wobble to the side. Luna caught his other hand and stopped him from falling. She pulled him up towards her where they stood face to face. Harry looked into her eyes and for once he saw something other than mirth. He leaned in for a closer look but it had left just as fast as he saw it. He mumbled his appreciation before letting go of her hands.

They stepped away from each other and turned towards the house on the hill. The house stood towering over them, it's vast emptiness a reminder of how lonely the world had become for them both.

"Stream?" Harry asked. Luna nodded and they both turned and walked in the opposite direction. As they walked down the hill towards the sound of running water they saw a gnome bent over trying to tug a worm out of the ground. Despite the suspenders holding up his trousers the gnome had somehow managed to wave his underwear at them in his struggle to get the worm. Harry and Luna turned to each other and giggled until they reached the stream.

The second they got there, the pair kicked off their shoes, rolled up their jeans and sat down on the river bank with their feet in the cold water. It was a ritual that the pair had started together a month or so ago. Luna had decided to teach harry how to fish, she thought that it would be fun to do together but in reality it was a fiasco. Harry, even with all his coordination from quidditch could not for the life of him cast a line accurately. In fact he had even got a hook caught in her hair, worm and all. Let alone the time she caught a fish and he for the life of him couldn't hold it without dropping it all over the floor. The worst of all the incidents was when he waded into the stream and somehow came back without his Wellington boots.

This was when it started. He just sat down feet still in the stream and sighed. He let go off all the fishing excitement and relaxed. Luna slipped off her sparkling boots and sat down next to him basking in the sun light. From then on they spent as much time as they could down by the stream, they never really had to talk, just being with someone was enough. However, today it seemed like Luna wanted to break that tradition.

She lay back on the bank, her hair spreading out beneath her. With her eyes closed in contemplation she spoke.

"Harry you never did tell me why you called me to come join you today." Harry shuffled nervously beside her. Luna always knew when something had happened to him, he did not mind telling her but he did not want to burden her with his minor problems.

"You know that you can tell me anything Harry," Luna continued, "No matter how irrelevant you think it is." Harry still was not sure, he knew that Ginny and Luna were friends, speaking frankly about Ginny would be rude. If he just kept his thoughts to himself Luna would let it go?

"I am waiting," Luna said clicking her tongue. With a sigh Harry turned to face her. He had no idea how to express the awkward thoughts that had popped into his head earlier. All he could do was take a page out of Luna's book and just be direct.

"I got a hard on over Ginny and I hate it because I don't want to be with her and yet my body can't help but react when she is around," he said with closed eyes. He was expecting a comment dipped in innuendo but what he got from Luna was reminiscent of her years at Hogwarts.

"The squirrel tends to gather nuts from a whole forest, but when there is only one tree he only knows to eat one type of nut." Harry had no idea what she meant, but he had learned to accept what Luna says when she says it because often the meaning would become clear in it's own time. He just nodded and lay down next to her. His thoughts slowly drifted from squirrels to the warmth of the sun on his face and of the girl lying down next to him.

Before long the sun had dipped down over the horizon and the warmth that had made them feel so serene withdrew leaving them to stew in the dark. Suddenly, Luna stood up and walked towards the house, pulling Harry along with her.

"Hey don't you want to watch the stars come out like we usually do?" Harry asked, stumbling over his feet in an effort to keep up with Luna.

"I would love to Harry," she said turning to face him, "but we have a party to go to." Harry groaned, he had completely forgotten about the party. He opened his mouth to protest but Luna was already dragging him through the kitchen and up into her room. He was not unfamiliar with the room, he had stayed with Luna a few times when he didn't want anyone else to find him. In fact he even had some clothes in her closet for emergencies.

Harry sat down to catch his breath after an unexpected run. He removed his glasses and wiped away the steam that had condensed on the lenses. When he put them back on he saw a nude Luna standing in front of him, hands on hips. His eyes were directly level with her breasts, they were petite but they stood up proudly holding her nipples out for all the world to see. Speaking of her nipples, they were bright pink and were erect, almost begging him to play with them. Harry felt like his boxers had been hit with a shrinking charm, they were so tight.

Luna started tapping her foot on the floor. Harry craned his neck upwards to look into her eyes. They were a blue that reminded him of the ocean with speckles of silver making them sparkle in the candlelight. Luna raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Have you stared enough or are you actually going to get ready for this party?" Harry gulped and looked down at the floor. Leaving Harry to figure out what he was going to do, Luna walked towards the shower. As she passed her wand she grabbed it and flicked it over her shoulder at Harry banishing his clothes, "Hurry up Harry."

Deciding that he would rather not have Luna walk back in and see him with a lump of wood between his legs he rushed to her closet and pulled out a pair of dress robes. He wasn't sure why Luna had insisted that he brought them over at first but now that he was actually in a rush he was glad that she had thought ahead.

A quick freshening charm and a hint of lavender later Harry slipped into his dress robes. It was rather slim fitting if he wasn't careful of what he thought tonight the whole world was going to see his broom. Imagine if Hermione saw that, he could never live with the mortified look she would have on her face. Looking at himself in the mirror he tried to smooth out his hair, not that anything happened. He heard a rattling noise from the closet, just as the door opened he ducked in time to miss being hit in the face by Luna's dress.

A minute later a glowing Luna strolled out of the bathroom in a dress born from light. Every inch of the dress was covered in swirling balls that would collide and produce a flash of coloured light. Luna walked over to Harry and turned around. Her dress was open at the back, the zip stopped just above the swell of her ass. Harry could see all of the smooth skin of her back. His eyes followed the line of her spine to her hair which fell midway down her back.

Harry stepped forward and brushed her hair over her shoulder. He reached down and slowly pulled the zip up to the top of her dress which had a scandalously low cut. Bringing his hands up her arms to her bare shoulders Harry turned Luna to face the mirror, he leaned forward and told her the one thing that mattered, that she was beautiful. Luna turned to face him and gave him a hug, it was short but that didn't stop his heart from speeding up and the blood from rushing to his face.

She stepped away from him and offered him her hand, he smiled at her before bracing himself for the experience that was fast approaching. He placed in his hand in hers and grimaced as he was squeezed through a tight tube and with a pop he was pushed out on the other end. He hated aparating, it always made him feel nauseated but holding Luna's hand was a nice distraction.

When he opened his eyes Luna stood patiently waiting for him to recover. Still holding her hand he started walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were pleasantly surprised to find a queue of people leading all the way down Diagon Alley, it seems like this was going to be a massive party.

They had barely started walking when people started whispering. It was a rare day when Harry Potter showed his face in public, let alone with a woman on his arm. When they reached the front of the line the Hit-Wizards jumped to the side to let Harry in as fast as possible, not even bothering to check his name on the list.

Harry and Luna walked into what was once a small shop but now had been turned into the party location of the century. The pair looked around in awe at the display of raw magical talent from George. There were was a magical ceiling with the night sky for all to see, the stars twinkling away and showing the countdown to the New Year. There was 20 minutes left, they had cut it close.

Scattered around the room there were various other magical marvels. Drinks appeared in thin air to those who requested them, the dance floor seemed to move in time with those dancing on it. The most special thing of all was the music. It was always fun feeling the music vibrate your bones but here you could literally see waves of music blasting from the band. It appears the weird sisters' instruments got an upgrade when they met George.

They walked into the writhing mass of bodies together and came out covered in the sweat that was flying through the air. Harry silently cleaned off both himself and Luna as they walked into the VIP lounge. The velvet curtains parted, when they raised their hands as identification, revealing a homey lounge with sofas arranged in circles for people to sit and talk with their friends. Of course the music from outside was replaced with a live jazz band taking requests from the guests, mostly Arthur Weasley who was curious about muggle songs.

A chorus of welcomes reached Harry and Luna as they walked in. Before they could even sit down a flash of brown had streaked across the room and engulfed them in a Hug.

"Hey Hermione, I can't breathe," Harry forced out. She pulled back muttering an apology. He grinned at her truly delighted to see his best friend.

"We didn't think that you would make it," she said.

"Well I think Luna and I are fashionably late," Harry quipped. He turned to Luna who had already wandered off. She meandered around the outskirts of the room spinning as she did so before floating towards Ginny, who immediately bombarded her with questions as to why she was with Harry yet again.

"Let me get you drink Hermione," Harry said linking arms with hers, "what about a daiquiri?" Hermione nodded as Harry slipped off his jacket and slipped behind the mahogany bar. Despite the bar tenders protests, he bent over and pulled a few bottles out, rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

"So, miss tell me, what brings a girl like you to a bar like this?" Harry said I his best imitation of bar keep from the deep south. Hermione giggled before slipping into her role.

"Why for the music of course. It is rather delightful, don't you think" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder in an exaggerated motion.

"Well I think that there are quite a few things in this here bar that are delightful," he said smiling sheepishly at her.

"Aren't you a darlin', if you ain't careful I might make you delighted that you met me," she said with a wink before getting up and heading back to the rest of the group. Harry slipped his jacket back on and followed Hermione back. He may have wanted to continue their game but Hermione was to polite to ignore the rest of the guests, least of all her husband.

As they approached Ginny waved at him to sit next to her. His reluctance must have been evident on his face as Luna shuffled along and made space for him. He plonked himself down between the redhead and the blonde, praying that they had not just been talking about him.

Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She fussed over him straightening his tie and attempting to flatten his hair. Luna sniggered quietly at the look on Harry's face. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her daughters actions. Ginny, ignoring Harry's lack of reaction, lay her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

The chatter about the brilliance of the party continued, Ginny interjecting every now and then to boast about how she designed some feature or other before returning to her place on Harry's arm. Harry sat there silently fuming over how presumptuous Ginny was being, one more caress and he was going to tell just where to stuff her hands.

Just as Harry opened his mouth George came sliding into the room. He was dressed in the most elaborate of fashions, a top hat on his head a cane in his hand and a bird on his shoulder, he was clearly dressed to draw attention. Gliding into the room he told everyone that the spectacular beginning to the new year was to take place outside.

Everyone clamoured to reach the full size windows at the far end of the room. Looking outside they could see a mass of fireworks which morphed into a countdown. There was ten seconds left and everybody joined in with the count. When the count reached zero there was a flash of light which left everybody covering their eyes. When they opened them they saw dragons flying up and down Diagon alley shooting flames in the air. They then grouped together and flew in formation making loops, leaving a trail of smoke behind them as they did.

With everybody distracted Ginny squeezed his hand and looked into his eye, she puckered her lips and leaned forward expectantly. Harry dropped her hand and stepped back. Ginny glared at him before stepping forwards.

"What are you doing Potter," she hissed, "stay here and kiss me." Harry glared right back at her.

"I don't want to Ginny and that is the last time I am going to tell you," he whispered.

"You have to stay with me Harry, I was tortured for you. Don't you remember that, when you ran off gallivanting with my brother and Hermione, I was under the cruciatus curse, why because I was your girlfriend. I don't care what you want you owe me." Harry snorted at her.

"You weren't the only one who was tortured get over yourself," he replied. "Basically everyone I know was tortured. You are not special, not to me not any more." Ginny looked into his face and saw no emotion in his eyes, he didn't love her, he didn't even hate her, he just didn't care about her any more.

"Fine," she whispered, "if I can't have you then nobody can." She pulled her hand back and punched him right in the nose. Everyone turned around distracted from the show to see an angry Ginny storming off and a torrent of blood pouring from Harry's nose. The entire Weasley clan chased after Ginny to see if she was ok, leaving Harry alone with Luna and Hermione.

Hermione whipped out her wand and fixed his nose cleaning up the blood soon after. Harry sat down behind the bar, he grabbed the closest bottle and started pouring. The bottle was dark and had a flashing red label on the front, he ignored it. Luna sat on one side of him and Hermione the other, neither saying anything. Harry gulped down the drink in one go and started on the next one. Luna summoned a glass for herself and joined him.

The trio sat in silence drinking the time away, listening to the sounds of the party outside. The darkness was back. He had gone the majority of the day without a melancholy thought and now they were all he had. He was literally at the biggest party of the year and he couldn't find a way to escape that never ending feeling that it was all his fault. Everyone else seemed to be happy. Hermione and Ron had the worst lives with him during the war but even they could find happiness with each other.

A sigh escaped his lips maybe he just wasn't mean to be happy. To be honest he was still confused as to what Ginny meant, but knowing her it wouldn't be good. That thought was cut off by a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. Harry was now face to face with a pissed off Ronald Weasley.

"You tried to cop a feel of my sister!" Harry stared at him bewildered mouth left agape.

"Fucking answer me Harry," he roared shaking Harry out of his haze.

"Mate I wouldn't do that, I am not that kind of bloke," he said with a slight slur, the booze George had acquired was already messing with his head, he needed to get out of here.

"What I am supposed to believe you over my sister," he said fuming.

"I don't care what you believe I am going." Harry got up stumbling towards the door. Upset with Harry's choice Ron pulled out his wand.

"Turn around Potter or I swear to god I will hex your balls into next century." Harry carried on walking. Ron's wand started to glow red, Hermione shouted at him to stop but it was too late. A jet of light shot towards Harry, he whipped around falling to the floor as he did so. The wall behind him exploded in a cloud of dust.

Before Ron could fire another friend Luna took pulled her wand from behind her ear and flicked it, wrapping Ron's wrists together with a daisy chain. She marched towards Harry and dragged him towards the exit. They passed back through the throng of bodies once more at which point Harry wriggled out of her grasp.

"I don't want to go. I am going to dance," he shouted at the top of his lungs. He grabbed her hand and spun her around so that her ass was right up against his crotch. He put his hands on her waist and started gyrating his hips against hers. Luna was going to push him away when a wall went up around her mind, she was cut off from her own body. All she could do was watch as she and Harry bucked against each other.

Harry's hands slid up her sides and to her breast's he gently squeezed them through her tight dress. He could actually feel her nipples through the thin fabric and all he wanted to do was rip it so that he could feel her skin against his. Maybe there was another way he could do that.

Grabbing Luna's hand Harry twisted her around to face him. He put his hands back on her waist then slid then up behind her to feel the skin that was on display for all to see. Harry then pulled her closer to him and made sure her chest was right up against his. Luna loving the contact decided to increase it further by dragging her boobs down along his torso and up against the tent in his trousers. She was barely there for more than a second before she popped back up and looked at him with smoky eyes.

Harry saw desire in her eyes and was trying not to fuck her right in the middle of the dance floor. Sliding his hand further up her back he reached all the way up to the nape of her neck and pulled Luna slowly towards him. Luna's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward to close the distance between her and Harry. There lips touched and a frenzy of passion overcame them.

Harry parted his lips to pull Luna's lower lip between his and gently suck on it. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and slowly pulled away. Luna was breathless, she has been kissed before but never had she felt like the world had stopped around her. She was leaning in to steal another kiss when she saw an enraged Ron pushing through the crowd searching for them.

She grabbed Harry's hand and ran dragging him behind her. He stumbled and crashed into a hula girl handing out leis. When he popped up he had three leis over his head and a goofy grin after looking up the girls skirt.

"Come on Harry," she urged him to get up faster. They started to run again, dodging and weaving through the mass of dancers. They were almost at the door when Harry heard Ron shout his name. He turned to see the red head mere meters away from him. Without another thought he ordered another daiquiri which materialised in front of him, he ducked and slid forwards on his knees looking backward at Ron who ran head first into the hovering drink. The drink dropped all over the floor and the man slipped backwards and fell. Luna and Harry escaped outside where they joined hands and left with a crack.

They appeared a meter above the stream. They looked at each other and then looked down. They screamed as they plummeted into the water. They climbed out drenched but both laughing at what they had just experienced. Luna congratulated Harry on his quick thinking and gave him a hug. As she pulled away Harry looked into her eyes, he remembered the look that had been there just minutes ago and grew hard.

Luna leant forward and continued where she has left off. The moan that escaped from Luna drove Harry to pick Luna up and lay her flat on the ground. He ground his crotch down into her enjoying the feeling of bliss that spread throughout his body. He broke the kiss and moved his lips along her jaw to her right ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth and gently suckled it.

Luna's hands had found their way to Harry's ass and she began encouraging him to grind harder into her. Harry ignored her pleading motions and took his time with her. He removed his lips from her ear and followed a trail down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed her along the collar bone to her shoulder, where the strap of her dress resided. He pushed it to the side and brought his lips back up to hers stealing a quick kiss before kissing down the left side of her neck.

Once again Harry kissed along her collar bone this time removing the strap on the other side. Luna moved to sit up so that she could take off the dress, but Harry pushed her down. He flipped her over on to her stomach and straddled her. He leaned forward and brushed her hair to the side before kissing her neck. He followed her spine all the way down to the zip on the back of her dress. Using his teeth Harry pulled the zip all the way down before kissing her just above her ass.

Harry sat up and shuffled back a little bit so he could run his hands up Luna's thighs and cup her ass cheeks through the still drenched dress. As he put pressure on the dress drops of water slid down between Luna's legs and teased her.

"You are not wearing any knickers," Harry said surprised.

"Did you see any knickers flying to me in the bathroom Harry?" she said.

"No." he replied thinking back to her walking in to the room dressed like a goddess.

"So why on earth would I be wearing any?" she chuckled lightly. No matter how much he loved it when Luna laughed right now he wanted to hear her moan. He put a cooling charm on his finger, slipped his hand up Luna's dress and rubbed her clit. It was a small change in her demeanour, she didn't scream she barely made a sound, but he knew that he was in control.

He pulled his finger away and pushed it into her core. Luna's breath got caught in her throat. He pushed into her as far he could and then slowly pulled back out. Before she could get use to the feeling of being empty he slammed back into her, his cold finger a euphoric sensation to the witch below him. Harry continued to hammer his finger into her as he reached for the wand he had dropped a few minutes ago.

Pointing his wand at the last section of her dress that was blocking his view he muttered the incantation for the cutting charm. The dress was still covering her, as he reached to push it out of the way the wind picked up, the dress fluttered to the sides and twitched in his pants upon seeing a dripping Luna with his finger in her.

Harry removed his finger from her pussy and grabbed Luna's hips pulling her on to her knees. He lay on his back under her then he pulled her hips down bringing her pussy crashing down onto his tongue. He brought his hands around and grabbed her ass. He pulled his right hand away before slapping her ass cheek. Luna squealed in delight and ground her pussy harder into him.

Taking the hint, Harry pushed his tongue deeper into her and flicked it around in a circle. Luna was dripping, her juices falling all over his face and he loved it. He lapped up as much of it as he possibly could not wanting to miss a single drop.

He pulled his tongue out of her core to focus on her clit. He ran it up and down against her in slow firm strokes, drawing a long moan from Luna's lips. He licked, and stroked and sucked pushing Luna to the edge. Her bucking hips had become uncontrollable and her moans were echoing in the valley bellow. Just as she reached the point of no return Harry stopped and left her on the floor out of breath and begging for him to finish.

He whipped her around and kissed her plump lips giving her a taste of the sweet honey she had just provided him with. He pulled away and ripped of what remained of her dress. She pushed him back grabbed her wand and banished his clothes for the second time. He wasn't even on his back by the time Luna had grabbed his cock and begun stroking.

Fuck. There were no words to describe what he felt, Luna knew what she wanted and she took it. She was powerful and confident and she was his. She pulled her hand away and rubbed herself knowing Harry was watching her. She moved closer her crotch right next to his cock. He could feel the heat pulling him in. She continued to rub away dripping onto Harry's cock, each hot drop rolling down him and reaching his balls making him his in pleasure.

With no one to stop her Luna pushed herself to reach orgasm, moaning and bucking as she had done before. Every tremor her body made Harry could feel, it was hot and sexy and he needed to release the pressure building in his cock. He brought his hands forwards to wrap around his cock, when one look from Luna stopped him. He realised the truth only now, he was never in control.

Luna came a flood of liquid dropping onto Harry's ignored member. She closed her eyes and sighed. She dropped back down slowly, no longer above Harry. He squirmed. Her eyes snapped open and took in the man in front of her. He was godly. From head to toe every portion of his body was perfection. His muscles rippling under a layer of milky smooth skin, his eyes glistening in the star light and best of all his cock was proudly pointing skywards.

Harry watched her eyes glaze over right before she continued stroking him exactly as she had been before. Now, however, he was covered in her juices and the smallest movement felt vastly more heavenly. He bucked under her watchful gaze, no control over his body or the sensations that he experienced. She brought her other hand over and fondled his balls. It was the lightest of touches but it made him quiver in anticipation.

She stroked him faster guiding him closer and closer to the edge. When he thought that there could be no pleasure more joyous she brought her mouth down on to his head and swirled her tongue around him. With everything she was doing to him Harry knew he would not last long, try as he might he could not hold back. His grunts became louder, his eyes snapped shut and just as he was about to cum Luna did to him what he did to her. He stopped.

Harry's eye snapped open to see a smirking Luna get up and stroll towards the stream. She turned and watched him expectantly. He got up and rushed to follow her. She cast a warming charm on them both before they walked back in to the stream they had previously fallen into, multiple times in Harry's case. Luna turned and bent over the bank, her ass cheeks glistening under the water. It was clear what Luna wanted and Harry stepped forward to fulfil the witches desires.

He rubbed his achingly hard member up against her core, even through the cold water he could feel the heat calling him. He using one hand to guide himself in he pushed forward. Luna still sensitive from her orgasm shuddered. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. He slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could, he was done teasing, he would make her scream his name out.

Each snap of his hips was signified with a resounding slap of skin on skin. He pushed her back further down so he could slam into her harder. It wasn't right he needed to change the angle a bit. Lifting his right leg up he put it on the bank next to her elbows, that was better. He fucked her just that bit harder, pulling moans out of the witch beneath him.

To reassert his control he reached forwards and pulled on her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I will tell you when you are allowed to cum." He pushed her head back down and reached under her to play with her clit. He knew she would feel it straight away but he needed to test her obedience. She moaned and she writhed but at no point did he feel that tell tale clamping around him, it looked like she was being a good girl.

Harry reached forward again and pulled Luna's elbows behind her back. He lifted her up and spun around landing on the bank Luna's ass still grinding on his cock. Harry relaxed enjoying the feeling of Luna thrusting her hips up and down on him. Each thrust caused a wave of water to spread out from the site of their union. As their frenzy intensified the water around them began to froth.

Sensing Harry's imminent arrival at orgasm Luna slowed down, drawing out his pleasure for as long as possible. In fact she decided to stop thrusting all together. She sat on his broom and started rotating her hips on him. Harry felt his cock twirling around inside her, his tip rubbing rings in her walls. Luna rotated one way and then another each time going just a bit slower than before, keeping Harry on the edge.

Whilst Harry was still on the edge Luna was about to jump straight over it. The feeling of Harry's long dick pulsing inside her made her tingle. The pressure was building up and the dam was about to burst. Just as she thought she was going to make it Harry leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her mound. She froze for an instant, the feeling of ice travelling inside her started at her fingers and her toes and rushed towards her core. When the ice reached her core she exploded convulsing around Harry.

Harry unable to take the new sensations burst inside her, stream after stream of hot cum shooting right into Luna. He shuddered and leant back pulling Luna with him onto the bank his dick still inside her.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." Harry exclaimed his cock still pulsing inside her. Every pulse made Luna whimper on top of him. Eventually he grew soft and his cock slipped out of her, a river of cum following it. Luna sighed at the emptiness she now felt. Turning around she rested her elbows on Harry's chest and her chin on her hands.

"Yeah that was fucking amazing," she grinned at him, "although next time can we do it inside I am freezing."

"Maybe but then how will we be able to watch the stars." Harry reached for his wand and created a blanket to keep them warm as they cuddled together for the first time under the stars. Perhaps there was light in his life after all.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I hope you liked that, before anyone says anything I actually love dipping fries in my milkshake and I want to know how many of you guys like it too. I am basically the Luna and all my friends think it is disgusting so let me know what you think, or if you have any other food combinations that you think are underrated. Oh yeah I hope you liked the smut too sorry I made you wait so long for it, although I have to be honest the food is my priority LOL.

DARKEAGLE69


End file.
